The present invention relates generally to semiconductor device fabrication and more particularly to testing tunnel oxide reliability in flash memory devices.
Nonvolatile memory is becoming popular in modern electronic devices where data retention is needed when the devices are powered down. Nonvolatile memories include electrically programmable read-only memory (EPROM) and electrically-erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROMs), wherein a large number of memory cells are constructed having an electrically isolated gate, referred to as a floating gate. A control gate is formed above the floating gate and isolated therefrom for operating the cell in program, erase, verify, and read operations. Data is stored in the memory cells in the form of charge on the floating gates. Electrical charge is provided to or removed from the floating gates by program and erase operations, respectively.
Another type of non-volatile memory is flash memory which is a derivative of EPROM and EEPROM. Unlike EPROM and EEPROM devices, certain types of flash memory can be reconfigured by erasure or reprogramming inside a system, without requiring special voltages for such reconfiguration. Flash memory devices are also generally lower in cost and available in higher densities than EEPROM. As a result, flash memory is becoming popular in a number of applications such as personal computers and peripherals, telecommunication switches, cellular phones, and internetworking, instrumentation and automotive devices, and emerging consumer-oriented voice, image and data storage products such as digital cameras, digital voice recorders, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like.
Such flash memory are commonly erased and reprogrammed in multiple-cell groups referred to as blocks. In modern floating gate flash memory cells, a program operation generates channel hot electrons (CHE) which are transported into the floating gate, causing an increase in the threshold voltage of the cell, which can subsequently be detected by reading the cell. A flash memory cell is typically programmed by applying a relatively high voltage to a control gate, grounding the source, and applying a predetermined voltage to the drain, where the drain potential is higher than that of the source. This generates vertical and lateral electric fields along the length of the channel from the source to the drain. These fields in turn cause electrons to be drawn off the source, which accelerate toward the drain, gaining energy along the way.
Electrons which achieve a certain energy level are able to jump over the potential barrier of the tunnel oxide and into the floating gate. These electrons become trapped in the floating gate which is surrounded by insulators (e.g., an interpoly dielectric between the floating gate and the control gate, and the underlying tunnel oxide). This trapping of electrons in the floating gate causes an increase in the threshold voltage of the cell, thereby programming the cell. The increase in the cell threshold voltage can then be detected during a read operation to ascertain the data stored in the cell.
In a read operation, a predetermined gate voltage is applied to the control gate, which is greater than the threshold voltage of an unprogrammed or erased cell, but less than the threshold voltage of a programmed cell, while a voltage is applied between the source and the drain. The current through the channel is measured and compared with a reference current to determine whether the cell has been programmed or not. If the measured current is above the reference value, then the cell has not been programmed (e.g., representing a first logic state such as a binary xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d). Alternatively, if the cell current is below the reference amount, then the cell has been programmed (e.g., thus representing a second logic state, such as a binary xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d).
Flash cell erasure typically involves a Fowler-Nordheim tunneling effect, wherein electrons pierce through the tunnel oxide material between the floating gate and an underlying channel. In this way electronic charge is removed from the floating gate of a memory cell, thereby restoring the cell threshold voltage to the original (e.g., xe2x80x9cunprogrammedxe2x80x9d value). Various techniques are possible for erasing flash memory cells. One flash erasure technique involves applying a relatively high positive voltage to the source while the control gate is held at ground potential or connected to a negative voltage, and the drain is allowed to float. This generates a strong electric field across the tunnel oxide between the floating gate and the source. The electrons that are trapped in the floating gate undergo Fowler-Nordheim tunneling through the tunnel oxide to the source. In a channel-erase technique, a positive voltage is applied to the substrate beneath the channel, such as a P-well, and a relatively large negative voltage is applied to the control gate while the source and drain are allowed to float. This causes a large field between the gate and the substrate, resulting in Fowler-Nordheim tunneling of electrons from the floating gate through the tunnel oxide and into the channel.
Both the channel hot electron effect during flash memory programming operations along with the Fowler-Nordheim tunneling effect during erase operations cause degradation of the charge retention reliability of flash memory devices. The transfer of electrons into and out of the floating gate stresses the tunnel oxide material between the floating gate and the underlying channel. In the manufacture of flash memory devices, it is desirable to characterize the quality of the tunnel oxide to ensure that finished flash memory devices will operate properly for a certain number of data programming and erasure operations.
Toward that end, testing of samples is commonly done, in which sample memory devices are taken from lots of packaged memory devices and subjected to testing operations to ascertain the reliability of the tunnel oxide material therein. To illustrate such testing, FIG. 1 shows a conventional flash memory testing procedure 2, wherein samples are subjected to 100,000 program and erase cycles at an elevated temperature. A semiconductor wafer is processed at 4 to form flash memory devices therein, wherein many such devices are fabricated in individual die sections of the wafer according to known flash memory manufacturing techniques. Following processing of the flash memory wafer at 4, individual device dies are separated or singulated at 6 and packaged at 8. Thereafter at 10, a test device is selected from the packaged memories and a threshold voltage or voltages associated with the one or more memory cells in the test device is measured at 12 prior to program/erase operation cycling.
At 14, the temperature of the test device is elevated to 90 degrees C. and a program test operation is performed. The program operation at 14 involves programming one or more cells corresponding to the initial threshold voltage measurement at 12, using programming conditions similar to those encountered in normal operation of the device. Thereafter, the programmed cell or cells are erased at 16, again using erase conditions similar to normal erase operations at an elevated temperature of 90 degrees C. A counter is checked at 18 to ascertain whether 100,000 program/erase cycles have been performed. If not (NO at 18), the count is incremented at 20, and the programming and erasure of the target cell(s) is repeated at 14 and 16. The process continues in this fashion until the target cell in the test device has been programmed and erased 100,000 times (YES at 18), at which time the device is baked at 22.
Following the simulation of 100,000 program and erase cycles at 14-20 above, the final threshold voltage of the test device is measured at 24, and a threshold voltage shift is calculated at 26 by computing the difference between the measured initial (e.g., pre-stress) and final (e.g., post-stress) threshold voltages from steps 12 and 24, respectively. This threshold voltage shift is used to characterize the effect of 100,000 program and erase cycles to the part, so as to quantify the charge retention reliability of other (e.g., non-selected) flash memory devices fabricated in the same wafer (e.g., or production lot) as the test device. The threshold voltage shift is compared to an acceptance value at 28, and if the acceptance value is exceeded (YES at 30), the production lot of packaged parts is rejected at 30 and the test device is discarded at 34 before the test procedure ends at 36. However, if the threshold voltage shift computed at 26 is less than the acceptance value (NO at 28), the production lot is deemed acceptable at 32 and the test device is discarded at 34.
In such test procedures, it is noted that the test device is stressed by the test itself, resulting in the test device being discarded at 34 regardless of whether the test is passed or failed. Furthermore, the conventional test procedure 2 is performed following device sorting, separation, and packaging operations. Thus, where it is determined at 28 that the test device threshold voltage shift exceeded the allowable amount, the cost and time involved in sorting, separating, and packaging the devices in the rejected wafer or lot is wasted. Moreover, the typical cyclical program/erase test process (e.g., such as procedure 2 of FIG. 1) may take days or even weeks to complete. In the interim between packaging of the test device, and completion of the program/erase testing 2, many thousands of parts may be produced which may ultimately be scrapped when the testing is finished. Thus, there is a need for improved test methods and systems by which flash memory device testing may be performed, by which process scrap may be reduced and by which testing time may be shortened.
The following presents a simplified summary of the invention in order to provide a basic understanding of some aspects of the invention. This summary is not an extensive overview of the invention. It is intended neither to identify key or critical elements of the invention nor to delineate the scope of the invention. Its primary purpose is to present some concepts of the invention in a simplified form as a prelude to the more detailed description that is presented later.
The present invention relates to methods and systems for flash memory device testing, by which the reliability of such devices may be measured or estimated. The invention involves test methodologies for ascertaining the reliability of flash memory cell tunnel oxide, in which program and erase stresses are applied to a flash memory cell and a threshold voltage shift is determined. Unlike prior techniques such as those described above, the methods of the present invention may be carried out in a fraction of the time required previously, and may be performed while the individual memory devices are still part of a wafer. Thus, the invention may be employed to provide early indication of process anomalies associated with flash memory devices, such as deficiencies in tunnel oxide, by which the costs associated with sorting, separating, and packaging deficient devices may be mitigated or avoided. Furthermore, the invention may be employed in a non-destructive manner, wherein tunnel oxide reliability may be ascertained without stressing tested production parts.
One aspect of the invention provides a method for testing tunnel oxide reliability of flash memory devices, comprising measuring an initial threshold voltage associated with a flash memory cell, and applying a first stress to a tunnel oxide of the flash memory cell for a first time period, which is equivalent to an integer number N erase operations. The method further comprises applying a second stress to the tunnel oxide of the flash memory cell for a second time period, equivalent to N program operations. A final threshold voltage is then measured and the tunnel oxide reliability is determined for flash memory devices in the same wafer or production lot as the test cell according to the initial and final threshold voltages.
The first and second stresses may be applied by connecting terminals of a test cell in a wafer to certain voltages for the first and second time periods so as to provide equivalent hot carrier and Fowler-Nordheim charge fluence through the tunnel oxide without the need to cycle the part through repeated test cycles. In this manner, the test may be completed in seconds or fractions thereof as opposed to days or weeks required using conventional test methodologies. In addition, the methods of the invention may advantageously be carried out at room temperature, whereas prior techniques required elevated temperatures for the repeated program/erase cycles. Other aspects of the invention involve systems for testing flash memory reliability.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the following description and annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative aspects and implementations of the invention. These are indicative of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the drawings.